


keep your soul like a secret in your throat

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Arousal, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Andrew, M/M, Vampires, mention of andrew's scars, vampire!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil is being an idiot, as always. Andrew offers him a solution he doesn't expect.





	keep your soul like a secret in your throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiespomani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiespomani/gifts).



> written as a gift! thank you ♥♥
> 
> title from "vampires will never hurt you" by mcr
> 
> (as always, please let me know if i need to update tags. nothing too bad in this? but still)

Eden’s is dark and smoky, as usual. Andrew collects the entire bottle of ambrosia from Roland, pays for it, and makes his way through the thick crowd. Along the far back wall, he can already spot Neil. The black clothes make his pale skin look grayish. His eyes lack their usual bright blue spark, leaving them dull and almost gray as well. Andrew settles into the chair beside Neil's, his back firmly against the wall. He doesn't speak, choosing to open the bottle and take a long drink first.

“How long has it been since you've fed?” Andrew asks in a low, quiet voice. Neil flinches, which is a good indication as to what Neil's answer is going to be. 

“Couple of weeks,” Neil admits quietly. “It's getting...harder. To stop.” His tongue darts out over his pale lips, revealing a flash of sharp fangs. 

“Neil,” Andrew says in a low, warning voice. “We just played a game. You need to feed. Now.” He swallows more ambrosia. “You are far more likely to slip into a frenzy after going so long without anything.” 

“I can't,” Neil whispers. He reaches up and rubs at his mouth, pressing hard over his top lip like he can press his fangs back into his skull. “I can't risk -” His voice catches at the word. He has to take a deep breath before he's able to force the words out. “I can't risk going too far.” 

“Then take it from me,” Andrew says. His tight grip around the bottle belies the simple tone in his voice. Neil's eyes widen as he looks at Andrew. “You will stop if I tell you to.” It isn't a question. Neil has always stopped for Andrew before, even if it wasn't for something like this. 

“Andrew,” Neil breathes. “This...this is different. I don't know -”

“You will,” Andrew says, almost a command. It makes Neil flinch. “If you don't, I will make you.” Andrew's only half-fae, but he's managed to learn enough and harness enough of his own power to command a strong presence among the other creatures. 

Neil’s pupils are pinpricks. He's practically salivating already, even if he hasn't verbally agreed to this. Andrew knows, just from that look, how desperate he is for fresh blood. The cold bags Abby keeps on hand for him aren't enough - they aren't satisfying and there isn't enough of them. While Neil was in Riko’s not-so-tender care, the bastard had deliberately starved him for the entire two weeks. When Andrew returned from Easthaven, he'd driven Neil to a preserve not too far away and let Neil run through the trees after deer and other larger game. It wasn't the same as human prey, but it was enough to take the edge off Neil's hunger and bring him back to a more rational state of mind.

Andrew reaches out and grabs the back of Neil's neck. “You can feed from me, Neil,” Andrew says in a low, quiet voice. “Yes or no?”

Neil's answering “yes” is a low growl, hunger mixed with desire. Andrew has never seen this reaction from him. It sends a hot spike of arousal through his gut. Andrew draws Neil forward and kisses him hard. He can feel Neil's fangs brushing along his lower lip. Andrew tips his head to the side in silent invitation, and Neil doesn't hesitate.

The first bite is sharp and painful. Andrew's gut reaction is to shove Neil away, but he stifles it. This is Neil. He trusts Neil. Neil will not hurt him. So Andrew locks himself into place, one hand tight in the back of Neil's hair. He can feel Neil's fangs moving in his skin, widening the holes he's made. It's deeply unpleasant, and Andrew can't understand all those stupid vampire movies where women fall into the arms of a vampire and beg for more of this shit. 

Neil's teeth leave his neck, then. Andrew feels Neil's lips on his skin, a brush of a kiss that would make him shudder if not for how his neck still fucking hurt. After that brief kiss, Neil's mouth opens wide and he clamps down hard on Andrew's neck. It feels almost like he's trying to give Andrew a bad hickey or something. Andrew can't feel much of anything except warmth around that part of his neck and a light sting of pain. 

Neil suddenly rocks forward, pressing his face even harder to Andrew's neck as he curls around him. And that's when Andrew feels - different. His fingers spasm in Neil's hair, and his other arm wraps around Neil's back almost against his will. A strange, dull haze seems to settle over him as Neil sucks hard on his neck. The swirling lights have trails behind them. The thumping bass of the music mutes. Neil is all he can focus on. His stupid strawberry shampoo that he insists on buying at the dollar store because it's cheap. The off-brand detergent he washes his clothes in. The faint, lingering smell of cigarettes. How warm he feels pressed against Andrew. 

Andrew sucks in a sharp breath when Neil moans softly at his neck. He's shaking, but Andrew knows he isn't cold. Andrew feels his own arousal crashing over him in ever-growing waves, annoyingly but quietly persistent. He tugs at Neil's hair slightly. That only makes Neil dig in his fingers and suck harder at his neck.

“Neil,” Andrew says. He's surprised at how rough his voice is. He sounds fucking  _ wrecked _ . That could be a problem. “Neil, stop.” This has gone on long enough. Neil can take more from him later if he still needs it, but not here and not now. 

Neil wrenches himself away from Andrew. He's got one hand pressed to his blood smeared lips. His eyes are back to blue, though rather than pinpricks, his pupils are now so wide, Andrew can only see a thin circle of blue. His skin is flushed pink again. Even his hair looks shinier. Andrew reaches up slowly and presses his hand to his neck. He's not sure if what he feels is blood or spit, but it's warm and wet.

Neil reaches across the table and grabs some napkins to shove at Andrew. “I - I'm sorry.” He shakes his head. He frowns at Andrew as he bites his bottom lip, the fangs leaving impressions behind. “It's not usually like...that.”

“What do you mean?” Andrew asks. He's curious now. 

Neil shrugs, though he looks uncomfortable. “When - when I feed. There's always a little bit of me losing myself if it's been too long, but usually it's just hunger. Mindless hunger. That.” He flicks his eyes at Andrew's neck then down at the table with a blush staining his cheeks. “That wasn't -  _ that _ .”

“Is it because I am half-fae?” Andrew asks. Neil shrugs. Andrew doubts that's the reason himself. He presses the stack of napkins to his neck and waits. He's always healed far faster than average, so he doubts it will take long for the bleeding to stop at least. He can feel the dull throb of a bruise under his fingers. “You did an awful lot of sucking. Why not just go for the jugular?”

Neil snorts. “You'd be dead, fae or not. I went for a much smaller vein, and I only nicked it.” Neil looks at him again. “Um. My saliva can actually close the holes…”

“No,” Andrew says. Neil nods his acceptance and doesn't question why. Andrew doesn't care if Neil wants to lick his neck. He just doesn't think letting Neil anywhere near his blood again so soon is the wisest decision - not with the way Neil is swaying like he's drunk. Andrew changes the subject. “Was that enough?”

Neil chews his lower lip before answering. “Yes and no,” he admits. “It is, for right now, but… It won't sustain me. It wasn't as much as you think. You aren't even lightheaded, are you?” Andrew shakes his head. Neil gives him a sharp grin. “If I'd taken my fill, you wouldn't be conscious. To get  _ enough _ , you'd at least be lightheaded. Think of that as drinking a glass of water when you're starving. It takes the hunger pains away for a little while, but it won't nourish you.”

Andrew nods his understanding. “You can take more at the house,” he says. After a brief pause, he tugs the napkin away from his neck and has to fold it in half and press it to the holes again. “And not from my neck again. Where else can you take from?”

“Anywhere, really,” Neil says with a shrug. “Areas with larger veins that are easy to access are more convenient. Neck, forearm, thigh. I can't exactly crack open your breastplate and go for your heart.” He sends Andrew a smile that would make anyone else shiver. “Makes a bit of a mess.”

“Can't have you showing up to campus covered in blood,” Andrew drawls.

Neil snorts. “As if. I'd shower first, thanks.” He rolls his eyes. “You act as if I haven't been doing this for years.”

“You act as if you're not too stupid to wander into traffic on a good day,” Andrew returns casually. This easy back-and-forth with Neil wasn't always so easy, but Andrew's glad for it now. It's taken a long time to get to this point, but it's been worth it. “If I told you to find your own way home right now, what would you do?”

Neil shrugs. “Try to hitchhike. When someone pulls over, if they're alone, it's easy to grab them and snap their neck. I could get my meal and have a way to the house. Of course, I'd appreciate a ride after getting rid of the car and the body, but -”

“Dumbass,” Andrew sighs. “You can take more from me at the house. I've said that already. Try again.”

“Well it's not like there's public transportation this late-” 

“Wrong.” Andrew takes a sip of the ambrosia and waits. Neil frowns at him. “There is a magical device called a cell phone. Perhaps you've heard of it? You should have. You own one. It should be in your pocket.”

“I...call a cab?” Neil asks.

“Better,” Andrew allows. “You have money. It won't kill you to use it.” Neil makes a face at him. “Better than potentially getting caught for murder. Then where would you be? They don't play stickball in prison.

“You wouldn't break me out?” Neil asks with a pout. “I see how it is.”

“Break yourself out,” Andrew snorts. “We know Russian. The winters might suck, but I've read that summer isn't too bad.”

Neil grins and laughs quietly. “Morocco would be better. Nice and hot. Or Vietnam.” 

“Great, more languages to learn,” Andrew sighs. “I don't even have a passport. You'll have to fork over even more of that precious blood money of yours. Tragic.”

Their conversation is derailed as Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin come crash the table and demand more drinks. Andrew leaves the bloody napkins behind and stands to head toward the bar. The ambrosia has given him a buzz faster than usual, likely due to what blood Neil did take from him. Roland gives Andrew a pointed look, but Andrew ignores him and plays on his phone while he waits for the round of drinks. 

Back at the table, Aaron steadfastly ignores Andrew and Neil both. He works his way through his portion of drinks and vanishes into the crowd again without a word or waiting for Nicky or Kevin. Nicky tries to make a joke about the dark bruising, but Andrew sends him a flat look that shuts him up. Kevin is the last to leave. His only comment is something about how it better not mess up Andrew's performance on the court. Andrew flicks his fingers at Kevin to shoo him away. 

Andrew and Neil banter back and forth about the hypothetical murder-jailbreak-fleeing to a non-extradition country scenario. It's interesting and mildly entertaining if nothing else. Neil is giddy and bright for most of the conversation, but Andrew can spot the moment he begins to fade again. Thankfully, that happens around last call. He gets the last round for the others and returns so they can down their drinks, then he herds them all toward the car. 

Once they're at the house, Aaron forces them all to drink water before going to bed. Nicky and Kevin are the first to pass out cold. Aaron squints at Neil and Andrew in the kitchen. He is drunk, for sure, but not as much as the other two since he's half-fae just like Andrew. Ambrosia is about the only thing that can get him well and truly wasted. 

Aaron addresses Andrew rather than Neil. “I don't know why the fuck you're letting him feed from you, but if something goes wrong or whatever and you need me, wake me up.” Andrew nods, so Aaron turns on his heel and heads up the stairs for his room. Aaron's affinity for healing has only grown stronger since coming to PSU, and he can heal minor bruises and cuts easily now. Andrew would never admit it, but he's proud of him. 

“I don't have to,” Neil says quietly. “I'll be okay, Andrew.”

“Shut up,” Andrew says. He grabs Neil's wrist and leads him upstairs to the room they've been sharing for quite a while now. He sits on the bed and takes off his boots first, then he changes into gym shorts and a tee shirt. Neil does the same across the room. Andrew beckons Neil closer. “Where would be easiest for you?”

Neil give him a confused look for a while, then he blinks and it dawns on him. “Oh. Um. Your wrist, honestly, but -” Andrew is already sliding his arm band off his arm. He'd suspected as much and had already mentally prepared himself for this. Neil frowns at him. “Andrew, I have to bite you.” It's a thin allusion to Proust’s abuse, but Andrew won't let that shake him. 

“I know.” Andrew says simply.

Neil sinks down on the bed across from Andrew. Andrew holds out his bare arm for Neil. Neil takes it gently and lifts Andrew's wrist to his mouth. He hesitates for a moment, but Andrew doesn't pull away or tell him no, so he goes for it. He doesn't kiss around the scars or lick or anything else. He sinks his fangs deep into the fleshy part of Andrew's forearm. Blood wells up as soon as he takes his teeth away. The pain is much sharper and more pronounced this time, but Andrew doesn't stop Neil. He waits. 

The moment Neil begins to suck around the two punctures, Andrew feels the haze settle over him again. Neil's back arches as he moans and digs his fingers into Andrew's arm, pressing it harder into his mouth. Andrew can feel himself get lightheaded this time, but he doesn't stop Neil yet. He doesn't want to. The haze has brought with it arousal, and he's curious as to see how far this will go. 

With a groan and a gasp, Neil pulls his mouth away from Andrew's arm. Andrew watches as Neil sticks his tongue out and licks over the holes. It's sort of like the liquid bandaid stuff. The holes seem to seal themselves shut and stop bleeding. Neil licks his lips and looks up at Andrew with dark eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Andrew grips the back of Neil's neck and drags him in for a deep, biting kiss. He can taste blood in Neil's mouth. It's more than a little off-putting. He's...tired, though. When he breaks the kiss, Neil licks his lips again. 

“I'm going to sleep,” Andrew says. The arousal can wait for when he feels - better. He doesn't trust himself just now, and he won't push that boundary with Neil. 

“I can't,” Neil says with a shrug. “I'm going for a run.” 

“Junkie,” Andrew mutters. Neil shoots him a grin and stands. Andrew crawls over to his side of the bed and settles under the blanket. He waits until Neil shuts off the light and closes the door before sleep drags him under. 


End file.
